fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avatar Initiative
Standing among the darkness that blanketed the area known as the war room on the Cube II. A single figure, his eyes creating a blazing light that pierce through the darkness as a sharpened blade recently crafted by a blacksmith. The red tattoo lines that he bore on his chest glowing as he sat among the stygian environmen, the throne seating of a demon's skull and crossbone insignia among the headress that headlined his chair. "Finally the conclusion to the answers I have sought since the dawn has broken". Kraken said moving the holographic panels that rest within the large globe the central figure of the room, the lights of the screen coming to life as he interacted with the Super Archive's Interface. His voice possessing a low gravely tone which caused small reverberation to resonate among the silence that took residence in the room. Reaching for the next interface he sought to use the telepathic conection he shared among the guild thanks to this magic's great resourcefulness. Bringing the Croymancer on board was showing that his judgement up to this point of the man was indeed fruitful. The button came to life, red lights glared as he pressed down, to open a connection. "Senna Florailis, Noirlok Salo, I summon you both to the war room, I have a directive for you both to undertake". Kraken said content with the way he had summoned his team. Though a demon with warmongering tendacies he learned it was best to present others with the respect they deserved, upon that they would return it. He sought to lead by respect and not fear, fear was an untrusting trait and it gave birth to a sense of panic and erratic behavior that was more detrimental than helpful. With respect, people were more willing to cooperate and assist. He relased the button and awaited for both of the summoned demons to come forth to the war room. Prior to the call, within the floating prison of Black Vox, inside one of its cells, stood a pitch-black figure, the one called Noirlok Salo. Covered head to toe in black bandages, and possessing a very human figure. He held a notepad in his hand, and a pen in his other, walking up to a prisoner, tied to a chair, unable to run free. "Summary." He spoke, a rare occurence, but not impossible, seeing as he was alone. His voice sounded fairly normal, deep and baritone, but normal nonetheless. Noirlok pulled one of the bandages wrapped around the prisoner's skin, tearing it off, revealing a grizzly wound underneath it. "The target has stopped moving. All nervous systems have shut down, yet the brain still functions." He said, simultaneously writing it all down on the notepad "He is alive, but in a vegetative-like state." The prisoner's eyes were dull and lifeless, his jaw gaping open. Noirlok placed his claw firmly on the prisoner's forehead, digging his claw into his skull "It is reasonable to assume his pain receptors have also shut off, due to a lack of reaction from him. However, whether or not he is aware of his surrounding is unclear." Slashing the prisoner's forehead, Noirlok left a massive gash on his forehead, tearing through his skull with ease, rubbing his fingers together and the blood on them "His blood maintains its liquid state. Two bandages, four wraps on each arm, open wound, small scratch, and it took one hour for the full effect to kick in." Finishing to write down his research thus far, Noirlok recieved the call from Kraken, hearing it clearly in his head. "..." He halted for a moment, finishing off his writing. Noirlok wrapped his claws around the prisoner's head, grabbing it "We will resume this with your 57th session, Number 31." Noirlok said, tearing off the prisoner's head without hesitation, much like how a child would pop the head of a doll off. The prisoner would be revived in the Hell's Core II, for Noirlok to continue experimenting with new concocted poisons. Placing the notepad and pen down on a nearby table, Noirlok extended his arms forth, clutching his hands as if grabbing the air, and proceeded to tear open a pitch black portal, the Hellmouth, walking through it, directly reaching Kraken in the war room, standing before Kraken, an eye peeking through his bandages before retreating back inside. "I have arrived.". Moments after Noir's arrival behind him shuffled she of the blooming underworld. Senna Florailis, a lone demonic flower between the grips of her fingers as she gently took a whiff and placed it on her skin. The rose seemingly merged with the surface of her skin tone before vanishing beneath it. Her decorated and trademark hood placed firmly on her head never wavering or moving from its place up right no her head. Gazing around the room she also saw Noir was also summoned meaning he was likely her ally for this mission "Hi Bandages"!! Senna said waving at her mission partner. She was a fan favorite of the poisons he could concoct. "Pleasentries aside I have work for you both, among the guilds members you both are the best qualified for what it entails. I am sure you both are aware of the cult Avatar, a cult who worships the black human wizard Zeref, if not that then I am sure you both remember the operation purification fiasco that resulted in the arrest of numerous branches of the black cult. These cult members are whole heartidly dedicated to serving Zeref, to them Etherious and demons born from his books are considered deities among their own right. Which is where we tartaros comes into play. Save for a few of members our guild is majority Etherious". Kraken said calmly exchangins glances at both Senna and Noirlok. Both of whom were etherious. "Up till now we reamained silent in the wake of our Lullaby retrival but the time is nigh for us to once again plan forward. This time the recruitment process. We are going to make our own branch of this cult and reshape them to our liking. However, we need to first reunite the strongest and most prominient members. Briar, Jerome and Mary". Kraken said sliding his hands across the holographic screen. The images popped up showing the mages faces, names and style of magic. "They are in Council Custody and located within the region near Mikage Forest, a makeshift council base where they have been stored till the ship arrives to transport them back to Ishgar This transport ship will is mostly be a skeleton crew so reinforcements will be moderate. After the breakout use the forest as a way to mask your hideout and get eyes on the area. Noir as Sub-commander you are to take charge of this Avatar and since our Subordinate guild is your field use whatever methods you need to weed out the weak. Senna you are needed because this missions takes place on your turf, a forest. With an overwhelming home field advantage you both will be ready for the offensive and defensive parameter's, that and I know how you enjoy being among the land and I feeling generous so you are selected. With such an advantage I expect you to use it to your discretion to execute a flawless jailbreak". Kraken closed his mission directive aspect of the speech. The red lights blinking on the globe to show the location as the route line and directives came on screen. "Any questions?? if not then go. Raise Hell"!. Kraken said putting emphasis on the raise hell part. Repairing a reputation was hard to put together but come hell and high water they would craft a new one, and Hell was coming first... A row of teeth appeared across Noirlok's face, revealing his mouth, his sharp tongue slithering within his gaping maw "I will make sure to bring them to their knees." Noirlok said, seemingly interested. He stared at one of the projections of the Avatar mages, and one in particular piqued his interest, a pink haired petite woman named Mary, and her magic "Virus." Noirlok muttered under his breath, before staring at Senna momentarily. He redirected his focus onto the location, looking at the data for it, the distance and exact spot. Extends his arms forth, he sunk his claws into the "space", beginning to try and open a new portal. Unlike before, he very much seemed to struggle, his feet's claws digging into the floor to keep him afoot, as the space tore open a pitch black portal, a new Hellmouth. Noirlok panted, turning back to face his partner for this mission "Senna Florailis." Noirlok said, so rarely does he speak to others, yet if she is to be his partner in this mission, communication is key "I will take us near the location of the Avatar mages. Do not stray from the frontal path of the gate. Afterwards, I will require to rest for 30 minutes before officially beginning any sort of confrontation. Opening a portal of this distance requires an excruciating amount of power." He said, turning back and walking into the Hellmouth, entering the gate, expected to arrive within the Mikage Forest on the other side. "Fine I will use the plants and nearby foral life to moniter the enemies activities and move when instructed we can easily strike both above and below the surface to surprise the humans and free the captive. Senna said softely". Though excited she was concerned of the state of the forest, with humans constant daddering they in doing so hurt mother nature, which was a serious offense to her, she only tolerated humans because they were vital to nature in some ways. Landing on the opposite side of the portal. Mistreatment she would not and all who did so before her eyes would be punished greatly, something she was mentally preparing herself to do as the opening of the portal to the forest was now in sight, on the other side waited the mission and the her orders. Noirlok immediately climbed on top of a tree, leaning on a branch, resting on it, standing on four, much like an animal would. He kept every one of his senses aware, his hearing, touch and smell, only taste and sight were not needed. Noirlok was indeed meaning on waiting for thirty minutes to rest up and regain his missing power "Time it. 30 minutes. Then we move on." He said, making his order clear. Thirty minutes have passed, and Noirlok landed back down from the tree branch, landing on all four. He took a moment to listen to the surrounding, before standing upright "The specific location of the caged Avatar mages..." Noirlok muttered, using his hearing, hearing the sound of metal. Chains, cages, armour, or swords. Either of these could be the metallic sound. "There." Noirlok said, gesturing Senna to follow him "I believe we will be faced with the potential threat of guards. While humans are no threat to us, it is unwise to break out a battle without knowing the power of our foes, or if back up exists." He explained to Senna, feeling a need to make sure that's clear "Depending on the organization of the guards around our targets, we will execute them, silently and without being noticed. We take the targets and leave as quickly as we arrive. No need to prolong this." "Understood, I shall go with an underground attack I will be able to sense their motions and weight upon the grassy terrain and them deal with them. If I recall, Kraken said reinforcements would be coming from the transport ship, but it is a skeleton crew". Senna said as slowly but surely she merged with the tree both that held the both of them suspended in the air. Becoming one with the forest around her gave her overwhelming power as well as advantages. Upon becoming one with the land its emotions passed through her, she became a conduit and within her these emotions found residence in her heart as the merger lasted. Mother earth's love, joy, compassion, her pain agony and anguish along with her cries, Senna heard them all and decided to pass her judgement when Noir gave the word. She could feel the weight of the guards and prisoners that were being held and see from the ground. Beneath the surface she moved to position herself to where she could easily use her thorn curse to strike the guards form below and quickly remove the threat they posed. Taking count of the number of enemies as well as their locations so she would avoid hitting their targets. Her resolve was clear as was her mind, judgement for the guards was at hand. "When I begin executing them, you follow suit as well." Noirlok said, and before he began moving, grunted "I know of your power, hence, I deeply apologize for the following." He said, using his claws, digging them into the trees, to quickly climb back down, silently hiding in the trees. He knew what Senna's power is, and knew using that method of climbing would only cause harm to her. He did not have any ill will in him. Noirlok's eyes peeked through the bandages, as he scanned the area. The three Avatar mages, Jerome, Briar and Mary, were all caged, seemingly with other members, each in a seperate cage, stripped of their weapons, and in some cases, armour, they arms and legs in shackles. Guards surrounded them in a perfect circle, even having two snipers above to check from anyone who might try and do a sneak attack, standing atop recently built towers. The reinforcement must take a while still. Noirlok using his claws to silently climb down from the tree, he walked on all four like an animal, the lack of a skeletal structure allowing him to easily uphold a good posture. He quickly sprinted to a nearby tree, hiding behind it, a guard briefly looking over, but excusing it for just an animal. "Hmm..." Noirlok grunted once, allowing his claws to extend, becoming sharper and more deadly. Moving along, using the scenery to hide, he climbed atop the first tower, reaching the sniper. Noirlok got into the sniper's spot, silently sneaking behind him, lightly scratching the back of his neck, causing the sniper to turn around, but Noirlok quickly remained behind him, avoiding eye contact, and placed a black bandage on the open wound, climbing atop the tower, outside the sniper's spot. "What...?" The sniper took off the black bandage, but it was too late, he was a weak human, and so the poison kicked in immediately, the sniper lost balance, his vision blurry and sweating. While he was, Noirlok stood up on the roof of the wooden tower, allowing his bandages to dangle off his arms, hardening to become like steel, tearing off eight pieces, each inbetween his fingers, and as soon as the sniper stumbled on the edge of the tower and fell, the attention was caught. Everyone was distracted, and so, Noirlok leaped forth, jumped above four guards, tossing all the hardened black bandages, striking into their bodies with ease, that was his que for Senna to attack. He was certain her attack would be fast enough to catch the other five remaining guards, the sniper being among them, while the ones he got would be executed by his poison. Senna accepted the apolology and instead added that fury and directed it toward her human enemies who trampled above her head. Once the cue was given, Thorns shot from the ground piercing through the surface of the earth she was hidden among and were aimed to strike at the areas underneath their feet, what they believed was a prick would be an injection of a toxin that would paralyze their nervous system and shut down the locomotive funtions, the venom created a series of memberanes that blocked the signals from the brain to part of the body, within moments of being pricked it took hold before they could utter the quick sharp pain that was acounted for the unexpected prick at the soft surface of the feet, their foot wear offering zero protectiong from her barbs. The toxin was fast acting and fast spread shutting down the nerves travling up the body reaching the brains within moments. The guards convulsed as their bodies quickly gave into the poison and landed to the ground with a firm thud, the grass masking the sound of the fall. Unable to react, speak or make use of the bodies most basic functions as their bodies convulsed with the toxins circulation among the body. Shutting down functions and eating away at the nerves. Reducing them to a catatonic state. Not exactly the fastest method as she could have went for the spine's but a quick death was more than what they deserved. Their suffering brought her satisfication for the moment, but she finished the job quickly. Providing that Noir had no plans for these guards she would plant a seed in them all and in their new lives gives reverence to the plants and nature they once walked over and disrespected. For now she would await further instruction of what was tasked. Noirlok landed on his feet, a thud resonating. He stood up firmly, turning towards the cages. Noirlok extended his arm forth, poking his claw into each of the three locks, breaking them, allowing the Avatar mages to escape, Jerome, Briar and Mary all exited their cages, but were still shackled. "Bring your shackles forth." Noirlok said, and with very little options, the three did as he said, standing with their arms stretched forth, and Noirlok proceeded to slice off the shackles from their feet and wrists. "Free at last..." Briar, the most scantily clad of the three, said, rubbing her wrists in irritation "What of the others?". "Not needed." Noirlok replied "Grab whatever the authorities took from you." Noirlok ordered the three, but Jerome had already retrieved his metal plate and armour, as well as his pitch-black blade, the Dark Sword. "No need. I've already gotten back what I lost." Jerome said, swinging his blade about, and examining it, making sure nothing is wrong with it. No chip or scratch. He stabbed a nearby guard, testing out if its magical abilities remained, resulting in the guard corroding, rotting away and becoming an empty, decrepit husk. "Hahaha~ I think he wasn't even alive~" Mary giggled at the gruesome sight, while Jerome simply looked pleased his blade was still in good shape. "Aaaah~ But who are you? We don't need someone giving us orders, you should just die~" She was also quite rude, as Noirlok quickly caught on. However, he was unfazed, remaining focused on the mission at hand "I am Noirlok Salo. I have come with the order of Kraken Bonez of the newly rebuilt Tartarus Guild. I am an Etherious, a creation of the Black Wizard Zeref whom you worship.". The three appeared surprised by Noirlok's words, however, they all quickly returned to their usual expression "You expect us to believe that so easily?" Jerome said, still inspecting his blade, not even bothering to stare Noirlok in the face. "Yes." Noirlok replied, his eyes peeking out through his bandages, scanning the three Avatar mages who stood before him "We came to recruit your Guild, but first, we need the three strongest, whom are you, to agree to this alliance. Create a new branch, after yours has fallen.". "Tartarus itself hasn't had a fancy record itself." Briar said in a mocking tone, crossing her arms "Why would we follow the lead of someone who claims to be a member of a guild that was humiliated just as bad, if not worse, than us, and by the same people?". Noirlok tilted his head, almost as if to subtly imply irritation. His eyes retreated back into his body, his back hunched, as if trying to show imbalance in his form "I thought this wouldn't be easy...". "Hahaha, you guys are going to kill each other aren't you? Go ahead~ Make a bloody mess." Mary grinned, hearing such malicious things coming out of the petite girl's mouth would be unnerving to any normal individual. "I think we'll have to refuse your...kind offer." Jerome stood much more upfront of the two women, pointing the Dark Sword at Noirlok "But we will rebuild Avatar, and this time, we won't fall so easily." Jerome declared, making it clear he and the two women have no interest. "If you are truly a demon of Zeref's creation, you are a pitiful example." Briar said "Something Zeref himself made should annhilate things without problem. Your display of power was pitiful. Taking out these guards? We could do that, we were only tied with magic sealing stones. That was our only disadvantage.". "...Senna. Hold back." Noirlok said, exerting his aura, his gaping maw opening to reveal the sharp rows of teeth hiding with his mouth "I must teach proper respect to these disobedient soldiers.". "Such insolence!" The land spoke as Senna partially emerged from the soil of the earth, but before she could finish her next statement Noir made his instructions clear. Hold back. She would do just that, but these humans had zero idea just how over their head they were. "Well War did mention at this stage you could use your discretion, so these three brought it on themselves. They are all yours bandages' I just hope your creativity is not wasted on stooges. I will just keep watch for the transportation ship that was due for arrival." Senna said swimming through the land in her partially submerged form. She had plenty of interaction with Noir and his expectations were also never reached, especially by humans, the hundreds of prisoners they had in the guild spoke of the truth of this story, it was indeed no fallacy, but perhaps despite their insolence one of the one's here today would prove "Feisty" enough for him. She was no turned on by violence in the least but among watching for the ship it would provide a show she would enjoy, the humans being humbled utterly. "Hmph." Jerome lunged at Noirlok, a black mist surrounding the black, a forbidden magic that corrodes all that dares touch it. "This blade has taken more souls than you've gazed upon!" Thrusting the blade forth, he was ready to stab Noirlok. However, Noirlok struck the blade to the side with his left arm, completely throwing off Jerome's attack, lunging at him with his claws. A grin flashed across Jerome's face, as he ducked, Briar coming from behind him, extending her arm forth. "Breaker Gun!" Briar declared, a destructive wave of magic power swimming through the earth, striking Noirlok, pushing him back. He dug his claws into the ground, halting himself, as the two mages lunged at him once more. Noirlok could hear their footsteps. If they wished to catch him off guard, a little less noise would help. Briar reached him first, preparing to attack once more, however, Noirlok lunged his arm towards her face directly. At that moment, she split into two seperate bodies, avoiding Noirlok's attack. "Twin Breaker Gun!" The two Briars shouted, both of them sending the waves of destruction at Noirlok, resulting in a shockwave that tore the forest behind him, leaving a dent in the earth, as well as a cloud of smoke. Briar flashed a grin, confident they hit their target, and they have. They both moved out of the way, Jerome lunging at the smoke cloud. "I will wipe you out..." Jerome swung his sword in a full arc, downwards, sending a large black slash, seperating the smoke cloud and causing corrosion at its surrounding, rendering a straight line of nothing but black, dead land. "Hmph...a demon of Zeref? What a jo-...". "Arrogance and pride are the ideal breeders of failure." Noirlok spoke, emerging nearly unscathed. His eyes peeked, staring at the area, getting a good look at the surrounding "Haaaah..." He breathed out, placing the image firmly in his mind. Jerome stood on the far right, with the two Briars on the left, while Mary stood far away from the rest, simply staring. He bent down, his fingertips touching the grass as he lunged at the mages before him, aiming at Jerome first. Jerome put his blade forth, blocking Noirlok's strike, pushing him back a bit, however, he clutched his other hand into a fist, the muscle mass suddenly increasing, his arm enlarging slightly as a result, becoming more muscular. Jerome's eyes widened in surprise and fear, anticipating a power hit, and he recieved one. The moment Noirlok's fist struck his blade, a shockwave shot through, sending him flying passed Mary. Noirlok then turned Briar, lunging at her as well, his arm returning to its normal size. "...!" Briar quickly split into many different clones, surrounding Noirlok "Did you think fighting us will be a cake walk?" The Briars spoke in unison, each showing a different expression and having a different tone, angry, happy, sad, gloomy, depressed, overjoyed, excited, all of these at once "Die." All the Briars unleashed a blast of their Breaker Magic at once at Noirlok, all colliding in the center of the circle into an erupting tower of destruction, rending the earth. "No." Two thin beams of black energy shoot through the cloud of smoke developed by the explosion, piercing two Briars, dissipating them, as Noirlok spun, preparing to slice apart the other clones, but the original Briar managed to duck on time, completely avoiding certain death. Before Briar could stand back up, Noirlok had already stood before her, staring down on her, her face filling in fear at the sight of the black demon, simply standing before her, staring, whilst Jerome stood back up, blood running down from his mouth and onto his chin. "Black Sword certainly doesn't seem like he is much of a threat or worth bandages's time" Senna said looking over at the battle, she was mointering two sides and took the time to survey the scuffle. "Spliter over there seems to be the better fighter among them so far she is quite destrutive as my loves over there found out, but mrs maid outfit there seems to just be standing around perhaps she is awaiting a chance to strike bandages". She would be wise to not do so but I have a feeling like he said arrogance, their dismissive tone in addresing as as true etherious perhaps stains their judgement too heavily. The silence that took place before her seemingly went on biding her time before the ship was due into the nearest port. A smile flashed across Briar's face, much to Noirlok's confusion, tilting it to the side in response "You've lost..." Suddenly, a wave of numbness went throughout his body, his arms and legs became heavy, feeling numb, and losing balance quickly "We've won." Noirlok fell face first on the ground, as Briar stood back up, Jerome himself flashed a smile, walking towards him. Soon, the three Avatar mages stood in a row before Noirlok, assuring they've won. "Hahaha~ It worked~ It worked~" Mary cheerfully clapped her hand as she chuckled "It took a while, but this virus can even bring down an elephant no problem~" Mary kicked Noirlok, beginning to stomp on his head, further adding to his humiliation "A demon is just easy prey~". "Enough fooling around." Jerome said, standing next to the fallen Noirlok, raising his blade above his back, right where his heart should be "I'll finish him here and we can continueo ur plans without issue." He said, thrusting his sword down, however, as he did, his blade bounced off Noirlok's back, as if he struck metal, there was even a "ting", as if he hit a hard surface. "...What?" Jerome took a moment to process that, trying to stab Noirlok again, only to fail again. He grit his teeth, grabbing the sword's hilt with both hands, beginning to thrust it repeatedly, trying to stab Noirlok, but continually failing, not even denting it "What sort of body does he have?!". "Do you need help there, Scruffy?" Briar asked mockingly, with the clear intent of teasing him. "No need. I just need to put more into it." Jerome said, raising his sword up, the blade's tip hovering above Noirlok's back, black mist gathering around it "Black Magic Style." The mist intensified, taking a form around the blade, mimicking razor blades around it "There is nothing I cannot cut with this bla-...". Before Jerome could finish, Noirlok's right arm extended as a large, monstrous and dragonic arm, striking him with the open palm, sending him crashing through several trees, grabbing the Dark Sword as it fell with his hand "Haaah..." Every bandages on Noirlok's body began moving, forcing him to move and stand up. Stabbing the Dark Sword into the ground, Noirlok raised his monstrous arm upwards in a closed fist, swiping it downwards at the two women. Briar and Mary both got out of the way to their seperate sides, while his arm smashed the ground, denting it, subsequently also breaking down the cages they were formerly locked in "What on earth is with his body?!" Briar noted, as she noticed Noirlok began moving his arm towards her, and in response, she quickly created clones before her, climbing onto their shoulders, and jumping above the arm as it struck her clones, safely landing and avoiding it "Breaker Clone!" Briar declared, as her clones lit up with energy, all self-destructing at once, becoming one tower of a bright flashing explosion, forcing her to cover her eyes "...Did it wo-..?". "No." Noirlok said, being behind Briar, having used the opportunity to retract his arm back to normal, and get behind Briar. Before Briar could fully turn around, Noirlok strike her on the head with his own, headbutting her with enough force to cause her to hit the ground face first, knocking her out "..." Noirlok turned to the last one standing, which was ironically the one who did nothing but use the virus on him, Mary. He began walking towards her, not even attempting to run, while she simply stared at him, her expression returning to her eerily cheerful face. "Hahaha~ You really beat them bad!" Mary cheerfully exclaimed, showing no concern for her guildmates. However, sweat ran down her face as Noirlok continued getting closer, not slowing down at all "You really surprised me, walking up after my Virus worked its way into your body. Your muscles should be stiff and stop functioning.". "Hmm...A new emotion has risen." Noirlok began speaking as he drew closer to Mary "A sensation that is giving the feeling of glee, it refuses to leave, it sticks with me, incapable of stopping. The cause, however, is clear. You." Noirlok struck the tree near Mary, just barely grazing her face, getting his own face closer to hers, as his eye peeked through, staring at Mary's entire body "Yes. You. A human, managed to do what I have not felt in centuries. I have been afflicted with a disease, as temporary as it was. An impression has been imprinted onto me." Noirlok's claws dug deeper into the tree, as if he is incapable of holding back his emotions, tearing the tree down, causing half of it to fall "I have decided...". Briar awoke, her head bleeding, and her vision blurry, a ringing in her ears, yet she recollected herself, seeing Noirlok confronting Mary, trying to process that. Jerome also came through, walking back from the forest, clutching his arm in pain, bleeding from his forehead and over his right eye, limping into sight. "You will be my pet." Noirlok casually announced, as silence loomed over, needing a moment for it to sink into everyone's heads. See I knew if bandages put his mind to it he would easily win this easily, though I must say ms maid outfit's magic is really interesting, seen nothing like it before, this calls for a new name for her, perahaps diease or sickness fit her better, that and she even managed to pique the interest of him well beyond what even I thought was possible, I hope she doesn't live to regret such an action. Senna said musing among herself regarind the current status of the battle. Her mental and verbal commentary was now going to be brought to a close as the second part of the mission was about to commence. Using her advantages she could visualize the transportation ship finally coming to the port border. Kraken's idea of a skeleton crew must be different from her's because the ship looked ready for war and the number of men getting off increased. It would take time for them to reach their area within the forest which was a few miles away from the camp they wrecked, meaning their was time for escape, but it was not her call. "Bandages!!! we got action a few miles back into the town, the ship has arrived and is making preparations to march into the forest and make contact with the camp, I estimate that within 30 minutes to an hour they will likely arrive to the camp. What's our move?" Senna asked politely and inqusitively. She enjoyed talking like that and saw it on one of those movie lacrimas she picked up it sounded really formal and she found amusement in it for the moment. "Hold it!" Briar yelled, having processed what was happening "What do you mean pet?! Do you think you can just waltz like this, command us and take one of us as a pet?! Are you some sort of pervert?!". "Whatever emotion I have directed to my pet is, infact, non-erotic in any possible way. The very idea of it is sub par at best for me. It doesn't interest me." Noirlok casually replied to Briar. "We don't have time for this, if what your friend said is true, then we need to evacuate now!" Jerome exclaimed, bringing up a fair point. Mary herself seemed to be stunned silent, her expression frozen in utter shock, either from fear or any other form of negative emotion clouding her mind. Suddenly, she being picked up by Noirlok, who placed her on his shoulder, snapping her out of her trance "Ah...! Wait...what do you mean by pet?!". "What you humans mean by pet. You will be my responsibility. I shall feed, wash, and take care of you." Noirlok said, not a hint of sarcasm in his tone, showing very clearly how he viewed humans. He saw them as animals, tameable, and being able to be adopted as pets if he so wished. He had no attraction to them, beyond fascination in their abilities, like how a human would be astounded with a dog's ability to stand upright on its hind legs like humans do. He walked over to Jerome, grabbing him by the chin, moving his face to the sides, pulling out a black bandage from his body, placing it on an open wound on his head "It shall heal in time." Noirlok said, walking towards Briar as well, who quickly got up and stepped back. "Mary! What are you doing?! Kill him!" Briar exclaimed, clearly still refusing to surrender. "I'm trying! Nothing is happening!" Mary replied. "My body is nothing like the normal human body." Noirlok said, pulling out another bandage off his skin "Your virus worked because I did not anticipate it, but now I do. It will not work again. Right now, every bandage on every inch of my body is working full time to prevent another one from developing within me.". "...It...can't be." Mary said, realizing her only way of fighting this monster is no longer applicable. "Briar, stop this. In our state, right now, we're at a disadvantage," Jerome said to Briar, grabbing the Dark Sword back and pulling it from the ground "We'll have to surrender...for now.". "...!" Briar gritted her teeth, biting her lip in frustration "Fine. But this isn't over, monster.". "If addressing me as monster was your attempt at a derogatory term, I must tell you." Noirlok placed a bandage on Briar's head, where her wound was located "It is a compliment to me." Noirlok said, turning back to Senna "We are leaving." He ordered, as his face began contorting, extending forth, as a large gaping maw openned, his mouth becoming that of a monster as well, resembling a reptilian mouth, complete with fangs and a tongue, much to the horror of those unprepared. Seemingly biting the air, Noirlok tore open a new portal, leading directly into the Hell's Core II "All of you, follow us, this is the gate that will lead us away." He said, waiting for everyone to enter before him. Seeing their resolve Senna was mostly unimpressed by their behavior but their abilities were indeed full of promise that War spoke of. Humans had a weird idea of respect believing they deserve it yet do not offer it fully to those who are incapable of spaking for themselves./ Plants have no voice but they have feelings and pain like any other living organisim, but it went overlooked. Tolerant of the species as she was, she longed for the day their voice would be lost among the screams of pain they would endure, much like those of her precious children did upon their trampling. She was not violent at heart but sought to turn the other cheek and show them how it felt. Wasting no more time in her dwelling well of thoughts and personal feelings she folowed behind the humans and stepped into the portal heading home. She found a unique visual beauty in the portals design for some reason, as it traversed onward and opened them back into the labortory they had in the bottom part of the HQ, Their massive floating island had many benefits afterall. As the end of the portal was insight she was sure ready to run into the larger than he needed to be King War and prepare a report along side Bandages as the second member of the squad. Noirlok allowed Briar and Jerome to enter the Hellmouth, before he followed with Mary still being carried on his shoulder. Walking through the Hellmouth, he eventually arrived before Kraken Bonez, with the three Avatar mages with him and Senna. He placed Mary down infront of him, but placed his hands on her shoulders, as if to prevent her from trying to escape "We have returned with our targets, Jerome, Briar and Mary." Noirlok said to Kraken, announcing his presence and the success of their mission. "That you have". Kraken said rising to his feet, the full stature of his frame coming into complete view, standing nearly eight feet tall, he easily towered over the humans who stood before him and his guild members. His boots scuffed the floors softly as he paced to the left and then once to the right. The glowing red lines of his chest glowing dark and light for several moments. "You three are rumored to be the best and strongest mages that Avatar has to offer, the crem dela crem as it was once mentioned to me. I do not place much stock in your reputation as I have been made aware of your failures with Operation: Purification and your former leader Arlock. However, I believe in redemption, something that possessed to me restore the name of Tartaros after Fairy Tail laid waste to it. You and your group also suffered the same humilation as the former Tartaros, no less by the hands of humans parading under the banner of Fairy Tail" Kraken lectured on already knowing their shame, he had to listen to it from the senior members of the Nine Demon Gates. This commonility, as disgusting as it was would perhaps bridge the gaps to restore Avatar's wasted reputation, rekindle the flames underneath them. Opportunitity he saw in more ways than one. "Tartaro's is currently seeking your services as we make our own branch of Avatar, I see potential and convivtion in your cult's radical worship of the human Zeref. You three will lead Avatar and among them answer only to myself and your new commander Noirlok Salo, of course there are benefits to allying yourselves with us, many of which you will taste upon agreeing to these terms". Kraken said as he paced back to the left direction, stopping only to complete his sentence. It took all he had to keep the burning desire of his ideals and ambition to pierce through his vision, the future was in his hands, yet he remained humble lest he end up as the former now disgraced King of the Underworld, whose ambitions drove him to arrogance and death. Kraken relished the idea of owning Mard's title and wearing it correctly. His only wish was that he could stand on the grave of Mard himself and trample upon his bones as he took Tartaros to new heights unfathomable. "Wha..." Briar hung her mouth in shock at this declaration, she felt humiliated by this gesture "Why...Grr...Why should we join you...?". "Briar..." Jerome spoke, getting her attention "If this is one of their members...We...what chance do we have against the rest...?" Jerome deduced that there could be more powerful individuals in this newly rebuilt Tartaros, and whether he likes to admit it or not, Noirlok managed to overpower these three. They won't have a chance against more. Gritting her teeth, Briar couldn't bring herself to admitting Jerome was right. These were demons, not humans. They could be more dangerous and powerful. "Mary...?" Briar turned to the pink haired miss devil, for once not addressing her by her nickname. "I..." Before Mary could reply, Noirlok creeped beside her ear, whispering. "I will remind you, even if they refuse, I shall keep you alive." He said, the unhinged tone of his voice being unnerving, it was incredibly calm, as always. "Do not be chained by them.". "...We...best not take risks..." Mary said, sweat running down her face, as Noirlok backed away, as she heard his breath behind her "We...will do what you say...". "...Fine." Briar reluctantly agreed, swallowing her pride. "Glad we arrived at an answer where both parties stand to benefit, first order of business will be relocating you to your new HQ. Id rather wipe out the council's entire prescence in the area, but that would only bring more reinforcements and our hand in this matter would be revealed". Kraken said thinking of other areas which would have a decent HQ for the team to work from "Noirlok, since these are now your troops to command you may do with them as you see fit, I will leave their location of the HQ and restablizing the guild in your capable caring banadages". Kraken said looking over at Noirlok, seems he found interest in the invididual known as Mary. A new playmate meant a focused Noirlok, good enough for him. "For now we will simply take the time to rebuild this branch of the cult and restablize it give it direction and new strength. That being said Welcome to the Underworld". Kraken said as he paced back to his seat and sat down firmly. "That's all I have for today, you are dissmissed, Noirlok you know what to do. Senna ill need you to fill me in on a few things as well and I have a upcoming mission for you when you are ready". Senna actually hoped this mission would be one that sent her back to the surface where where she may once more traverse the beauty of earth, she had a feeling her wish was about to be granted... "Haaaah..." Noirlok breathed out, a hint of exitement, he turned Mary around, letting her face him "We shall make great things. Your disease ridden powers and my concoted poisons...shall give birth to a truly...beautiful...riveting beast. Mary, you will bear and be part of my greatest...killer." Noirlok said to Mary, slightly gripping her shoulders from the sheer anticipation and excitement of the heinous things they will create together. "What about us?" Jerome asked Noirlok, noticing he and Briar have been ignored. "...Yes...of course." Noirlok released his grip on Mary, standing before the two "Until further notice, you shall remain at the Black Vox with me. Perhaps you can also help me create a beast." He said, his hand shaking, as if he couldn't contain his exictement "Follow me." He gripped the "air", ripping open a new Hellmouth. "Wait, Black Vox, isn't that a prison?!" Briar intervened, asking Noirlok. "Was." He stepped into the black portal, grabbing Mary's hand, pulling her along "Until changes come, it will be your new home.". Category:Storyline